Eggs, Bacon, and a bit of Romance
by Kiko713
Summary: Humanstuck Kankri X Cronus. What happens when you start filling the shoes of your dead mother? Romance isn't on your agenda but what can go wrong if you really do like your friend? Warning: there will be poorly written Smut in later chapters. I do apologize about the poor summery and that i'm a bad smut writter in advance.


**Eggs, Bacon, and a bit of Romance on the side.  
**

Kankri's POV:

It was like any other day. You woke up to your dad and brother fighting about breakfast, a text from Cronus, and your dad getting told off for the fact that it wasn't healthy to always have eggs all the damn time. You sighed a little as you got up in your boxers and walked to the kitchen to break up the fight.

The text read:

'hey kan can you pick me an my lil bro up today. The fucking car broke dovwn'

As you read it you came to a stop and spoke up to the fighting pair only to have both chime in as well.

"9h will y9u tw9 st9p. If y9u're g9ing t9 argue then i'll make 6reakfast. y9u tw9 act like it's the end 9f the w9rld everymm9rning."

"YEAH WELL IF DAD HERE WOULD LET ME TRY TO COOK I'D MAKE SOMETHING THAT ISN'T FUCKING GOING TO END UP KILLING HIM."

"My colesteral isn't that bad Karkat. I'll be fine. It's just eggs."

"Y9ur D9ct9r put y9u 9n a diet fr9m fatty f99ds. I'm g9ing t9 make s9mething f9r us all s9 y9u d9n't get sick and karkat st9ps cursing. As f9r y9u karkat g9 get ready f9r sch99l. I'm picking Cr9nus and Eridan up since Cr9nus' car 6r9ke d9wn."

That information about Cronus and Eridan make Karkat groan a little before stomping off to his room grumbling under his breath. You gave your dad a look which made him sigh as well to go sit and read the paper. Ever since your mother died you took it upon yourself to take over her role. You never really cared for your childhood since she died.

 _ ***Flashback***_

Karkat had just been born and you were about 5 when karkat was born. Your mother hadn't been looking to hot. She had brown hair and brown eyes, her skin pail and she was sweating. Her heart rate had been speeding up and the more she pushed karkat's twin the more she looked beat. Karkat was suppose to have a twin but since the twin had the cord around her neck she had passed in the womb. It didn't take to long for your mother to fall still after birth with the final beep beep beep beeeeeeeeeeeeep to the machine taking her vitals kankri's dad had been sent out of the room and kankri was in the waiting room sitting quietly only to see him looking upset and quiet. That was when you knew something was wrong. That was when everything wasn't the same.

 _ ***Present day, morning back to reality while cooking food.***_

You were now working on making food. it wasn't anything special Oatmeal for your dad with some fruit, and for you and your brother you were making sausage and potato's. You were going to give your dad some of your guy's food as well. you never did like meat and your dad loved to trade you his fruit for the sausage at this point you have no clue why you enable him at times.

After you three ate you got karkat out the door and went to pick up Cronus and his brother. It was about 7 a.m. and you really had hoped Cronus and his brother were ready. You weren't going to be late. Mid-way to getting to Cronus' house your brother spoke up,

"ERIDAN SAID HIS BROTHER GOT THE CAR FIXED AND THEY'LL MEET US AT SCHOOL THANKS FOR THE HELP ANYWAYS...ALSO CRONUS WANTS TO TALK TO YOU?" He said giving you a weird look. "KANKRI...ARE YOU AND CRONUS DATING?" You nearly choked at that question only to shake your head.

"Karkat I will have you know I am celebate. I refuse to fall to pressure from society in which getting a romantic partner to be happy. You don't need to fall in love or have intercourse to be happy in life. You can do that alone and for the record it wouldn't be any of your business either way, thank you though for telling me. Might i ask if you can ask Cronus on my phone what he has to speak to me about then add message me after he parks. I don't want him getting into a crash over me or getting Eridan hurt either."

Karkat groaned a little at the lecture but nodded softly as he took your phone and started typing away. Once you pulled up to your brothers school sure enough Eridan had been waiting for Karkat and the two joined up with their friends leaving you alone. You took a moment to check your phone for a reply only seeing that Cronus hadn't messaged back yet which you sighed softly pulling away to drive to your highschool.

Once you got to school and parked you picked up your bag and phone looking at it for the messages again. You had one and it was from Cronus. You opened it up only to see the words.

'blechers. alone. come vwhen you get to school. DON'T GO TO CLASS.'

You sighed and did as the text said walking to where Cronus was and low and behold he was there and kissing Porrim. You sighed softly and coughed a little.

"Cronus if you were wanting me to come here to see you make out with my cousin then you should know I don't find that stuff to be sexy in any sort of way. In fact I find it gross and Porrim honestly that dress is to revealing you're going to be dress coded again put this on." You then took your sweater off and handed it to Porrim who crossed her arms.  
"Kankri if I get dress co+ded again then o+h well. Yo+u're no+t my bo+ss in fact isn't it me who+m is a bit o+lder then yo+u sho+rt stack?" she crossed her arms under her bust smirking at you whom you were grumbling a little Cronus shook his head a bit before speaking up as well.

"Kanny it's not like that. I was wanting to tell you something but she saw me messaging you an well ended up kissin me. I swear I don't like her like that. I love you." He said only to stun both you and Porrim.

"Cronus...Cronus i do hope you know I am celebate...I-I don't like you or anyone like that infact in that way. I do apologize but...I'm sorry.." you looked at the ground biting your lip a little sighing softly. "I'm sorry.."

Cronus looked upset and only nodded softly Porrim sighed a little before leaving saying this won't leave her lips but she should leave us alone for now. You nodded apologizing to her a bit before putting your sweater back on over your harry potter shirt Cronus had given you for your birthday a few months back. Cronus took a bit before speaking up again faking an obvious laugh.

"haha...i-i uh...i got you kanny. i-i vwas uh...just messin around." He had tears in his eyes and that broke your heart. you had to admit you did like him a little but getting into a relationship was a big step not to mention it'd be going against what he had said earlier to his brother.

"Cronus...If i agree to go out with you i do want to set a few boundries with you. I don't want to rush things for one, two If i say yes to this then i don't want you to tell anyone, three i want us to not show any PDA (public displays of affection) arround others, and lastly i don't want you missing school or ditching class anymore...you're starting to fall behind and theres only so much times i can pass off doing your work for you" 

That made Cronus smile and nod softly before pulling you into a hug. You were blushing faintly but you were happy that Cronus was happy.

"thank you kan. i svwear i vwont fuck this up."


End file.
